


Сборник драбблов по Куроко

by Leytenator



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Pre-Slash, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Threesome - M/M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 09:11:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18443483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: Драбблы с разных фестов и по заявкам





	1. Chapter 1

Название: Таинственный знакомец  
Автор: Лейтенатор  
Бета: Terra Celtika  
Размер: драббл, 678 слов  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Мидорима Шинтаро/Кагами Тайга  
Категория: преслэш  
Жанр: романс, юмор  
Рейтинг: PG-13

Когда Кагами устает ненавидеть весь мир вокруг после позорного проигрыша, то, наконец, включает телефон и мрачно перелистывает бесконечные списки пропущенных звонков и тексты сочувственных и не очень сообщений. Его взгляд спотыкается о незнакомый номер и неприятно знакомое имя.

«Это Мидорима. Позвони мне».

Кагами удивлен. Он перезванивает и через пару гудков слышит короткое: «Я приеду через одиннадцать минут. Оставайся там».

Кажется, весь город уже знает, что Кагами безвылазно сидит дома, восстанавливаясь после травмы. Не то чтобы у него было желание заняться сейчас скоростным бегом, но от приказного тона чужого холодного голоса ему становится не по себе в собственном доме и хочется сбежать. Он хмыкает и плетется на кухню, чтобы соорудить пару бутербродов. Только подносит первый ко рту, как раздается звонок в дверь.

Кагами откусывает половину и идет открывать, стряхивая крошки с футболки. 

У Мидоримы все такая же постная унылая рожа, разве что волосы прилипли к вискам. За окном вроде не жарко. Бежал он сюда, что ли?

Кагами не успевает прожевать кусок, когда Мидорима отодвигает его в сторону, без приглашения шагает в квартиру, аккуратно прикрывает за собой дверь и поправляет очки таким же скупым и выверенным жестом. Проходит в комнату, дожидается, пока Кагами зайдет следом.

А потом коротко отвешивает звонкую затрещину, как ребенку.

— Ты охренел! — Кагами кашляет, пытаясь не поперхнуться остатками бутерброда, и кладет половину на стол. — Ты и так чокнутый, а теперь совсем умом тронулся. Только я-то к этому какое отношение имею?

Мидорима быстро осматривает правую ладонь, не обращая никакого внимания на Кагами. Разгибает и снова сгибает пальцы, поджав губы.

— Тебе врач нужен? Или подраться хочется? Не самый подходящий момент, а?

Мидорима поворачивается к нему и скрещивает руки на груди.

— Ты не сдержал обещание.

— Чего? — Кагами глядит на него во все глаза, совершенно переставая что-либо понимать. Мидорима кладет ладонь ему на плечо, надавливая с такой силой, что изумленный Кагами молча опускается на кровать.

— Обещание. Не проигрывать до нашего следующего матча. — Мидорима садится рядом, наклоняется и хватает Кагами за лодыжку, дергая на себя. Тот откидывается назад, все больше охреневая от происходящего. — Ты проиграл. — Мидорима невозмутимо устраивает его ступню у себя на колене и надавливает возле косточки. Кагами шипит сквозь зубы и пытается двинуть ему пяткой в нос. Ни черта не выходит. Хватка у Мидоримы железная, и ногу начинает сводить. Тот качает головой и надавливает чуть слабее. — Связки. Так и думал. Не порваны, но растянуты, и серьезно. Можешь согнуть так?

Кагами машет руками и воет. Мидорима удовлетворенно кивает и выпускает, наконец, его ступню. Кожа, где ее касались чужие пальцы, горит. Щека после затрещины — тоже.

— Тебе точно нужен врач, — хрипит Кагами, на всякий случай отодвигаясь от полоумного подальше. Мало ли.

— Нет, не нужен. Я хожу на подготовительные занятия при медицинском факультете. А тебе нужен доктор. И голова. Но, зная тебя, можно быть уверенным, что врача найти реальнее.

— Ты пришел сюда набить мне морду, сломать ногу и назвать идиотом, я правильно тебя понял, да? — Кагами сжимает кулаки и подается вперед, чувствуя себя на редкость разозленным.

Мидорима улыбается. Кагами начинает думать, кто из них двоих сейчас сошел с ума и бредит.

— Я пришел напомнить тебе о твоем обещании. И убедиться, что ты сможешь не нарушать его впредь. — Мидорима поднимается, коротко кивает и идет к двери. Замирает на пороге, надевая кроссовки — когда только снять успел? — и бросает через плечо: — И что тебе точно хватит упорства восстановить силы.

— Я тебе рожу набью, клянусь.

— Догони для начала.

Улыбающийся Мидорима настолько выбивает из колеи, что Кагами забывает даже о злости.

— Один вопрос — какого хрена тебе это все нужно?

— Мне понравилось играть с тобой, — отвечает Мидорима, сжимая дверную ручку и жестом останавливая пытающегося встать Кагами. Смотрит на него, прищурившись. — Но пока что недостаточно. 

Кагами долго сидит, уставившись на внезапно переставшую ныть ступню. Бредет к столу, чтобы забрать бутерброд, и находит возле него листок с аккуратно записанными названиями лекарств. Мрачно сует его в карман.

Ложится на кровать, долго смотрит на экран телефона — а потом фыркает и добавляет в список новое имя. Теперь оно еще неприятнее. Но гораздо лучше знакомо.


	2. Chapter 2

Название: Глубоко  
Автор: Лейтенатор  
Бета: Terra Celtika  
Размер: драббл, 309 слов  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Аомине Дайки, намек на Аомине Дайки/Куроко Тецуя  
Категория: слэш  
Жанр: драма  
Рейтинг: PG

Аомине не спится.

Он ворочается с бока на бок, спихивает с кровати подушку, чертыхается под нос и вытягивается на спине, закинув руки за голову. Шторы плотно задернуты, в темноте комнаты ничего не видно, но Аомине упорно буравит взглядом потолок. В последнее время он хреново спит. Учитывая, что это самое время длится уже третий месяц подряд, он все делает хреново.

Аомине закрывает глаза и открывает их на уроке математики. Зевает, игнорируя вопли учителя, закрывает, открывает в спортзале. Деревянный пол жесткий и холодный, сквозь приоткрытую дверь залетает сквозняк и щекочет кожу, заставляя волоски вставать дыбом. Хреновый апрель. Хреновое все.

Аомине хочет спать. Он раз за разом смыкает тяжелые веки, но сон не идет. Аомине шатается по школе как сомнамбула, лениво бредет по улице, заворачивает на площадку и, не глядя, забрасывает мяч в кольцо. Он плывет, как огромная рыба во тьме океана, и вокруг него струятся прохладные и густые тоска и скука.

Когда-то давно, еще ребенком, Аомине вычитал в книге с большими и красочными картинками, что у глубоководных рыб есть на голове крохотный фонарь, которым они приманивают мелкую рыбешку. Та завороженно плывет на свет и оказывается сожранной, а удильщик знай себе движется дальше в глубине. Чем ярче фонарь, тем сытнее обед. 

Аомине тошнит от мелкой рыбы, от склизких водорослей слов и касаний случайных знакомых и незнакомцев. Если светить слишком ярко, рано или поздно ты сожрешь всех вокруг.

Аомине плывет с закрытыми глазами и мечтает о том, чтобы в один прекрасный день этот свет, бессмысленный и ослепляющий, погас.

На глубине мелькают смутные тени, но ни одна не приближается к Аомине, не прижимается теплым боком к спине, накрывая собой фонарь и даря долгожданный покой хотя бы на время.

Аомине покинули его тень и его сон.

Он тянет руку к потолку, переворачивается на живот, вжимаясь лицом в матрас, и ждет, ждет, ждет. 

Уже даже не сна, нет.

Он ждет, когда затылок тронет ладонь его тени.


	3. Chapter 3

Название: Компромат  
Автор: Лейтенатор  
Бета: Terra Celtika  
Размер: драббл, 960 слов  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Кагами Тайга/Куроко Тецуя, упоминается ОМП/Куроко Тецуя  
Категория: слэш  
Жанр: романс, юст, флафф  
Рейтинг: PG-13

Кагами задержал дыхание, чтобы в легких осталось хоть немного воздуха. Стиснул зубы.

Изображение на экране, которое он рассматривал уже в десятый раз, было омерзительно ярким, как на обложке журнала. Только вот журналов с такими картинками Кагами никогда не читал. И не думал, что увидит кого-то из знакомых на подобной фотографии.

Кагами засунул мобильный в карман, вытер вспотевшие ладони о шорты. Во рту пересохло, и он пошел к автомату с водой, нашарил в другом кармане мелочь, едва попал монетой в отверстие для денег и чуть не стукнулся лбом о прохладное стекло, слишком резко наклонившись за бутылкой. Он осушил ее в несколько глотков, но в горле все равно будто застрял комок проволоки. 

Кагами было жарко. Он сделал глубокий вдох — и снова вытащил телефон.

На экране был Куроко, расслабленный, с рассеянной улыбкой и прилипшими ко лбу волосами. Он лежал на скомканной постели и был совершенно голый. Как и парень рядом с ним.

Сколько Кагами ни вглядывался, понять, кто это, он не мог, потому что незнакомец отвернул лицо. Снимок был сделан явно им — с вытянутой руки, так что целиком в кадр попал только Куроко. Кагами глядел на чужой коротко стриженый светловолосый затылок, голый бок со сползшим одеялом, закинутую на бедро Куроко ногу — и не знал, что думать и делать.

Он выкинул в урну раздавленную в кулаке пластиковую бутылку и зашагал к дому, пытаясь избавиться от навязчивой картинки перед глазами.

Сообщение пришло рано утром с незнакомого номера. Там были только два слова: «Завидую тебе». И фото.

В первую секунду чертовски разозлившийся Кагами решил, что это дурацкая шутка, фотошоп, но чем дольше он разглядывал снимок, тем больше убеждался — тот настоящий. 

Кагами видел Куроко без одежды в раздевалке и на источниках. Это не было подделкой. 

Вот только такого выражения лица у него он никогда не замечал. Куроко смотрел не в камеру, а на того, в чьих руках она была. И улыбался мягкой усталой улыбкой.

Кагами ускорил шаг и почувствовал, как мокрая от пота майка липнет к спине. Злость постепенно утихала, сменяясь совершенно другим чувством. Потрясение. Возмущение. И еще...

Он залетел домой и сразу же пошел в душ, по пути скидывая с себя одежду и зашвырнув мобильный под кровать.

Включил ледяную воду и закрыл глаза, вздрагивая под обжигающе холодным потоком.

Легче не становилось. Жар стекал по телу вместе с каплями.

Он намылился и сделал воду теплее, но все равно трясло — от непрошеного, совершенно непонятного возбуждения.

Кагами готов был заорать. Его член встал вовсе не от зрелища крепко обнявшихся голых тел, а от этой спокойной счастливой улыбки на припухших губах, которую невозможно было теперь стереть из памяти.

На следующий день Кагами попытался все обдумать. Стало хуже.

Зачем эту фотографию прислали именно ему? Что толку было слать такой снимок? Испортить Куроко репутацию? А если сообщение получили все игроки Сейрин? А если Куроко теперь выгонят из команды?

— Дай телефон. — Изуки удивленно моргнул, но мобильный послушно протянул. Кагами быстро пробежал глазами последние принятые сообщения — все чисто. Уставился на растерянного Изуки, пытаясь понять, способен ли тот удалить полученный компромат на сокомандника и вести себя как ни в чем не бывало. Нет, разумеется, нет. 

Дальше пошло сложнее. Хьюга покраснел и напрочь отказался, Рико стукнула телефоном по голове и заявила, что если Кагами нечем заняться, то он может пробежать десять кругов по стадиону.

Кагами лихорадочно пытался соображать, что делать дальше. Последить за тем, не смотрит ли кто-то из команды или одноклассников на Куроко как-то странно? Незаметно отлучиться в раздевалку во время матча и проверить все телефоны? Узнать у тренера, как она относится к геям? Ответить на сообщение и выяснить, какой выкуп хочет эта скотина за информацию? Позвонить кому-то из прежней школы Куроко и попытаться спросить, что...

Кагами так и не смог придумать, что надо спросить.

На плечо легла теплая ладонь, и Кагами чуть не подскочил на месте.

— Кагами-кун. Все в порядке? Я слышал, с твоим телефоном какая-то беда и тебе нужен запасной. Вот, возьми мой.

Кагами обернулся, прикусив щеку изнутри.

Куроко глядел на него снизу вверх, протягивая мобильный.

— Не нужно.

— Тебе надо было позвонить?

— Нет.

Кагами отвел взгляд. Куроко подошел ближе, и Кагами попятился.

— Все точно в порядке? — Мысли вылетели из головы, внутри стало пусто и жарко. Кагами кивнул. — Опять с кем-то повздорил?

— Типа того. — Кагами прокашлялся — собственный голос был хриплым и тихим. — Только еще не знаю, с кем.

— Как это? — удивленно моргнул Куроко и облизнул губы. Это было невыносимо.

— С редкостным идиотом я повздорил. Не знаю, правда, как его зовут и где он живет. Но, может, ты подскажешь?

Куроко уставился на экран телефона. Поднял взгляд на Кагами.

— Его зовут Рин. Он живет в паре кварталов отсюда. 

Кагами поперхнулся и помрачнел.

— Это не фотошоп? Что ему надо от меня? От тебя? Деньги? 

— Зачем? — удивился Куроко. — У тебя что, много денег?

— Нет. — Кагами уставился на него во все глаза.

— У меня тоже, — очень серьезно кивнул Куроко. 

— Да кто это вообще такой?

— Рин? Мы с ним были вместе какое-то время. Потом перестали. 

— В смысле...

— Занимались сексом. Это было приятно. Так значит, он прислал тебе фото. — Кагами дернул головой и засунул телефон в карман. — Там было что-то написано?

— «Завидую тебе», — пробурчал Кагами.

Куроко удивленно распахнул глаза, а потом улыбнулся мягкой расслабленной улыбкой со снимка и тихо рассмеялся.

— Не волнуйся. Просто не бери в голову.

— Как это не бери! Такая фотография, знаешь...

— Очень славная, кстати. Мне кажется, — быстро добавил Куроко, — я там хорошо вышел. А ты как думаешь?

Кагами попытался что-то ответить, чувствуя, как воздух снова выкачивают из легких. Сдавленно кивнул, мысленно обругав себя последним дураком.

— Не думаю, что стоит отвечать. Ему просто... немного грустно. Извини, Кагами-кун. Мне пора идти, увидимся на тренировке. И не забивай свою голову ничем, будь так добр.

Пока Куроко не скрылся за углом школы, Кагами провожал его взглядом. Он смотрел на лохматый затылок и, сам не зная почему, был уверен — Куроко все еще улыбается.

Кагами сделал глубокий вдох и потянулся всем телом.

Потом вытащил из кармана мобильный, криво ухмыльнулся и быстро набрал: «А я тебе — нет!»


	4. Chapter 4

Название: Погорячее  
Автор: Лейтенатор  
Бета: Аурум  
Фандом: Куроко  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Кагами/Аомине/Кисе  
Жанр: ПВП  
Размер: 966 слов  
Рейтинг: NC-17  
Предупреждения: ER, вероятно, *YL!  
Написано в подарок для Бубза)

Вода такая прозрачная, что Аомине видит, как Кисе лениво водит большим пальцем ноги по гладкому камешку на дне источника. Остальные пальцы он смешно поджимает, и Аомине фыркает, злясь на себя на слишком резкое и острое возбуждение: Кисе обычно так делает, когда Аомине прикусывает его шею, входя особенно глубоко. Потом он долго ноет, что за засосы его убьет гример. Это всегда веселило Аомине, но сейчас только злость накатывает сильней.  
— Подъем, — бросает он, дергая Кисе за локоть, и становится на ноги.  
— Что? — тот открывает глаза и с трудом фокусирует сонный взгляд на Аомине. Облизывает губы. Зевает, прикрывая рот ладонью. — Аоминеччи...  
Голос у него спросонья тихий и хриплый.  
У Аомине встает.  
— Аоминеччи, — Кисе распахивает глаза и понижает голос до шепота. — Садись обратно! Увидят же...  
— Задолбался мерзнуть. Вставай. Пойдем поищем воду погорячее.  
— Но, Аоминеччи, тут вода везде одинаковая...  
— Похер. Мне надо горячее.  
Аомине злится, быстро шагая вперед, но, видно, оттого, что поздней осенью воздух обжигает мокрую кожу колким холодом, вода на другом конце онсена, из которой выступают огромные покрытые мелкими каплями валуны, и вправду кажется горячее. Аомине погружается в нее по шею, запрокидывает голову, вжимаясь затылком в теплые камни кромки. Ухмыляется. Ждет.  
— Аоминеччи, я так хотел выспаться, — Кисе отчаянно зевает и вдруг смешно округляет рот. — Ой. Привет!  
— Вы охренели. Ладно б тут еще Куроко сидел, его можно и вообще не заметить, — Кагами недовольно сводит брови, отлепляется от одного из валунов и устраивается повыше. Аомине скалится.   
— Ты так сполз, что твоя башка была похожа на булыжник. Не узнал.   
— Свали отсюда, — Кагами угрожающе наклоняет голову и становится похож на разозленного пса.  
— Сходи прочитай правила на входе, — лениво тянет Аомине. — Могу сидеть, где хочется. Не нравится что-то — вали сам.  
— Обойдешься.  
Улыбка Аомине становится шире. Некоторые идиоты так легко ведутся, что поражался и поражался бы.  
«Увидят же...»  
Аомине облизывает губы.  
Кисе со вздохом опускается рядом, пытается о чем-то поболтать с Кагами, но этот болван сидит молча, и Кисе быстро замолкает, прикрыв глаза. Его дыхание становится мерным и ровным. Над водой поднимается легкий парок.  
Кисе тихо вздыхает и стонет во сне.  
Аомине прикусывает губу.  
«Увидят же...»  
Он опускает руку на член Кисе, еще мягкий, и легонько сжимает пальцы. Кисе стонет так, что поджимаются пальцы на ногах, а потом открывает глаза.  
— Аоминеччи. Тут полно камней. Об один из них я разобью твою голову. Я серьезно, это не шутки. Не трогай меня, пожалуйста.  
— Как скажешь, — Аомине отстраняется и начинает дрочить себе, широко разведя ноги. — Я такой послушный, охренеть как тебе повезло, да?  
— Аоминеччи.  
— Больные придурки, — Кагами смотрит на них волком, но вставать не торопится. Аомине хохочет.  
— Чего ж ты не торопишься отсюда свалить? У девочки намокли трусики, и она боится, что все увидят?   
Сквозь шум и плеск воды Аомине слышит приглушенный оклик Кисе, а потом на него обрушивается раскаленная громадина, целящая кулаком в нос. Аомине легко уходит от удара, двигает лбом в ухо Кагами и чувствует, как бедра касается чужой член. Огромный. Горячий.  
— Прекратите. Вы...  
Кагами сгребает в горсть его волосы на затылке, но Аомине плевать. Он смотрит на Кисе, жадно впитывая жар его взгляда. Кисе прикусывает палец.  
— Вы идиоты.  
— И тебе нравится.  
Кисе бледнеет, зато Кагами багровеет и мгновенно отскакивает от него.  
— Ну, и куда ты собрался? Дрочить в кустах? Эй, Кагами! А на кого у тебя встал: на меня, на него или на нас?  
Кагами матерится на английском.  
Кисе кусает губы так сильно, что они уже стали пунцовыми.  
— Когда-нибудь я и в самом деле разобью твою голову о камень, Аоминеччи.  
— Но не сегодня.  
Аомине обхватывает узкую щиколотку Кисе под водой и делает то, что так долго хотел — дергает на себя и прикусывает аккуратные пальцы. Кисе зажимает рот рукой, едва не уходя с головой под воду. Кагами дышит хрипло и так громко, словно пробежал марафон.  
Аомине устраивает Кисе у себя между ног и прижимает спиной к своей груди, трется членом о его поясницу.  
— Если хочешь, можешь поспать.  
— Нас увидят, — еле слышно шепчет Кисе, откидывая голову на его плечо.  
— Нас уже видят.   
Аомине ведет губами по кромке его уха и быстро дрочит, не сводя взгляда с Кагами. Тот глядит на них, как будто вот-вот убьет. Аомине чувствует все сильней закипающую внутри радость.  
— Эй, Кисе, — тихо говорит он. — Да он сейчас кончит без рук, просто глядя на нас.  
— Еще одно слово, — сбивчиво выдыхает Кисе, — хоть одно слово, и кончать без рук будешь ты. Потому что моих тебе не видать, а твои я тебе оторву.  
— Ничего, мне подрочит Кагами. Ведь правда?  
Глаза Кагами становятся непроницаемо черными.  
Кисе дрожит в его руках, и Аомине понимает, что того трясет от этого дикого, яростного взгляда.   
Аомине думает, что в следующий раз Кисе будет сидеть лицом к нему. Или стоять. Или лежать под ним. К черту.  
Он опускает вторую руку под воду и сжимает яички Кисе, надавливает за ними, и Кисе давится воздухом, выгибаясь в его руках — без звука, только вода плещет.  
И Кагами дышит сбивчиво и загнанно.  
Руки у него под водой, и Аомине ухмыляется, вжимаясь ноющим членом в поясницу Кисе.  
Кагами поднимается и идет к ним, берет Кисе за плечи и помогает ему усесться рядом. Он проводит по его волосам таким движением, что Аомине хочется его удушить.  
А потом он сжимает ладонь на члене Аомине, и остается одно желание — кончить.  
Когда поджимаются яйца и жар в паху становится невыносимым, Аомине подается вперед и прикусывает губу Кагами.  
Он кончает даже не от сжавшейся почти до боли широкой ладони на члене — от одного выражения чужого лица.  
Кисе смотрит на них, качая головой, и шепчет:  
— Идиоты. Боже, какие же вы идиоты.  
Аомине смеется и не отвечает.  
Он занят.  
Он составляет список мест, в которых его голову могут разбить о камень.


	5. Chapter 5

Название: На удачу  
Автор: Лейтенатор  
Фандом: Куроко  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Мидорима/Кисе  
Жанр: ПВП  
Размер: 1178 слов  
Рейтинг: NC-17  
Предупреждения: мидоримамудак

 

Мидорима всегда ведет себя так, что если случится мировая война и у тебя окажется последний паек, ты предпочтешь сдохнуть после его короткого «Дай», чем попытаешься возразить. Или если гороскоп скажет, что удачу сегодня принесет подвздошная кость самого низкого одноклассника, значит, этого самого одноклассника можно смело исключать из списков.  
Не потому что Мидорима считает себя сильнее всех, вовсе нет. Он просто полезней всех. Поэтому выжить именно ему — рационально.  
Мидориме не возражают — никому просто не приходит в голову такая нелепая мысль. Кисе приходит, но чересчур поздно.  
\- Дай мне, - говорит Мидорима, и Кисе изумленно распахивает рот, лепечет что-то, пытается смеяться — словом, тянет время, мучительно выстраивая в голове цепочки с планом побега, отказа, спора, драки. Мидорима никогда не проявлял к нему такого интереса, да что уж там, он вообще никогда не проявлял интереса ни к Кисе, ни к сексу. Ни то, ни другое ведь не имеет отношения к трехочковому. Он что, выпил? Мидорима словно слышит его мысли, хмурится, сжимает губы, и цепочки разрываются, звенья падают и рассыпаются по полу с гулким звоном.  
Туда же летит и неудачно попятившийся Кисе.  
\- Мидоримаччи, - он неловко пытается подняться и замирает на коленях, смотрит снизу вверх, откидывая лезущую в глаза челку. Быстро облизывает губы. - Ты шутишь? Я не...  
\- Не делал этого никогда? Понято, - Мидорима поправляет очки, и Кисе видит, как он делает у себя в голове пометку. - Долго тратить время на подготовку. Мне нужно быстро. Тогда отдрочи. Мне нужно.   
Забинтованный палец снова касается переносицы, обводит дужку очков. Тонкий длинный палец, скрытый аккуратными белыми витками. Кисе следит за его движениями как завороженный, сам не понимая, отчего до сих пор не поднялся на ноги.  
\- А разве ты не можешь сам, Мидоримаччи? - чем шире он пытается улыбнуться, тем мрачнее становится лицо Мидоримы.  
\- Завтра игра. Я берегу руки, - он объясняет на уже заметном пределе терпения. - Болит голова, я не намерен пить таблетки, а расслабиться и уснуть нужно сейчас. Отдрочи и свободен до завтра.  
Они даже не в раздевалке — в коридоре школы, ведущем от основного корпуса к спортзалу. Кисе слизывает мелкие капельки пота над верхней губой и непонятно чего ждет. Заходящее солнце окрашивает светлые стены багровым. Он запрокидывает голову и видит глаза Мидоримы за стеклами очков — темные, пока еще спокойные.  
Пол скрипит под коленями. «Штаны вытянутся, - думает Кисе, - в субботу только подарили после съемки, дизайнерские, жаль...»  
\- Ну так что? - говорит Мидорима и делает шаг вперед.  
Пол уходит у Кисе из-под ног.  
Прямо напротив лица — чужой пах, туго обтянутый тканью член. «Огромный, - думает Кисе, - он же просто огромный!» Одежда Мидоримы пахнет стиральным порошком и едва уловимо — потом и мускусом. У Кисе поджимаются пальцы на ногах. Запах щекочет ноздри. Кисе в ужасе. Кисе хочется узнать, что будет дальше.  
\- С тобой бесполезно спорить, Мидоримаччи, - вздыхает он нарочито громко и кладет ладонь на чужой пах. Член под пальцами напрягается еще сильнее, пульсация отдается дрожью в теле.  
Не то, чтобы Кисе совершенно ничего в этом не смыслил. Модели взрослеют рано — далеко не все менеджеры следят за тем, что творится в гримерке после закончившихся заполночь съемок. Что там пьют, что говорят, что стонут, что кричат. Когда тебя трогает кто-то ошалевший от алкоголя и счастья, когда ты видишь восхищение в чужих глазах — это приятно. Это заводит.   
В глазах Мидоримы нет ни капли восхищения. Там есть спокойная уверенность в том, что ему не откажут. И это заводит так, как ничто другое прежде.  
Кисе аккуратно тянет вниз резинку спортивных штанов, ведет подушечкой пальца вдоль члена. Обводит крупную мошонку. Руки дрожат. Он рад, что стоит на коленях, потому что от запаха чужого тела ведет как от выпивки. Солнце касается горизонта и на мгновение ослепляет. Кисе закрывает глаза и окунается в жаркую тьму.  
Он тянется вперед и касается члена губами через плотную ткань, с упоительным восторгом чувствуя, как Мидорима вздрагивает, пытаясь отстраниться.  
\- Я же сказал — просто отдрочи.  
\- Сейчас. Сейчас, - торопится Кисе.  
Он стягивает с Мидоримы белье и утыкается лицом ему в бедро, крепко обхватывая член дрожащими пальцами. Его трясет. Ему никогда в жизни не хотелось так сильно дотронуться до кого-то. Почувствовать, как кто-то на него реагирует. Как реагирует на кого-то он сам.  
Он ведет рукой по стволу, мягко надавливает на головку и снова скользит вниз. Сжимает мошонку, поглаживает заросшую жесткими волосками кожу в паху и, наконец, решается открыть глаза.  
Он смотрит вверх и натыкается на взгляд Мидоримы — темный, как сгущающиеся за окном сумерки. Мидорма стоит ровно, руки расслабленно висят вдоль тела, но Кисе чувствует его внутренную дрожь.  
Он дует на головку, и член наливается кровью, дергается перед лицом.  
\- Быстрее...  
Кисе тихо стонет, улыбается подрагивающими губами и сжимает пальцы сильнее, дрочит быстро и резко — совсем не как себе, сам он любит, чтобы удовольствие было медленным и тягучим, чтобы длилось как можно дольше. Он не привык торопиться, он цепляется свободной рукой за напряженное бедро Мидоримы, тяжело дышит на багровую головку. Пряный запах пота и смазки почти нестерпим, Кисе думает, как теперь заходить в одну раздевалку с Мидоримой и не дуреть от этого, как играть с ним в зале бок-о-бок, постоянно ощущая этот запах.  
Он торопится, он кусает губы, он возбужден и зол, ему и самому уже хочется, чтобы это закончилось как можно быстрее — чертов сукин сын, чертов отмороженный упертый сукин сын, почему ты не попросил об этом кого-то еще? - и в тот момент, когда Кисе почти ненавидит его, на пол падают струящимися белыми росчерками размотанные бинты и Мидорима зарывается прохладными пальцами в его волосы.  
Кисе стонет, холодея от того, что их могут услышать, застукать, выгнать с позором из команды, из школы. Но вдоль позвоночника стекает холод, когда сильные пальцы мягко поглаживают его затылок и тянут за пряди, заставляя поднять голову.  
\- Ты же... берег пальцы для игры, - выдыхает Кисе и скалится, кусает губы, потому что невозможно смотреть в чужое лицо, невозможно справиться с жаром в теле, с гулким током крови в ушах, с собственным стояком.  
\- Гороскоп сказал, что удачу мне принесет близость с человеком со светлыми волосами, - отвечает Мидорима — и осторожно притягивает его голову к своему паху, позволяя, наконец, сделать то, что так нестерпимо хотелось. Кисе лижет его член, тычется губами в пах — он ни разу никому не отсасывал, он не знает, как это делается, но понимает теперь, зачем это делают — потому что жажда заставляет исходить слюной, потому что запах сводит с ума и его хочется слизать с потной горячей кожи, почувствовать во рту, проглотить, чтобы он растекся жаром по телу.  
Кисе ведет языком от основания к головке, сжимает пальцы — и на его лицо летят капли семени.  
Он всхлипывает и сжимает себе прямо через штаны выпачканной рукой — останутся пятна, как идти домой, плевать, плевать, как же хорошо, как горячо, на все плевать! - и кончает, беззвучно воя, уткнувшись мокрым лбом в бедро Мидоримы.  
Прохладные пальцы отводят влажные пряди с его лба, поглаживают, скользят вниз, подцепляют подбородок, заставляя посмотреть вверх.  
\- Теперь этот день будет удачным? - смеется Кисе нервно и хрипло, с трудом переводя сбившееся дыханием.  
Мидорима медленно отирает подсыхающие капли с его щек.  
\- Безусловно, - тихо и уверенно отвечает он. - И похоже, что не только для меня.


	6. Chapter 6

Название: Тень  
Автор: Лейтенатор  
Бета: Аурум  
Фандом: Куроко  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Аомине/Куроко, Кагами  
Жанр: драма, романс, херт со специфическим комфортом   
Размер: 944 слова  
Рейтинг: NC-17  
Предупреждения: мордобой

Когда он, наконец, прибегает к ним, асфальт гудит под ногами как живой, напитанный чужой горячей кровью, жадно лакающий серым шершавым языком грязно-красные капли с подошв кроссовок.  
\- Прекратите, - говорит Куроко и моргает — жаркий воздух дрожит перед глазами, плавится, идет рябью, асфальт вздымается серой мутной волной и искрится в свете фонарей. - Хватит.  
\- Уйди, - отрезает Кагами, отирая со лба пот, а с разбитой скулы — свежую, еще не начавшую подсыхать сукровицу.  
\- Надо же, кто к нам пришел, - Аомине сплевывает окрашенную розоватым слюну и не поворачивает к нему головы. Он скалится, улыбаясь так широко, что его лицо вот-вот треснет. - Ты немного опоздал к раздаче, но вторая четверть только начинается. Ну что, Тецу, поиграем?  
Асфальт вгрызается в ноги, и Куроко не может сделать ни шагу.  
\- Нет. Я пришел сюда не играть. Хватит, пожалуйста. Прекращайте.  
\- Куроко, вали отсюда, тебе незачем тут оставаться, понял меня?  
\- Нет, - воздух обволакивает чужим горячечным жаром, щекочет ноздри острым соленым запахом пота и крови. Куроко прикрывает на мгновение глаза. Ему кажется, что это пахнет морем.  
Он поднимает веки.  
\- Это тебе незачем тут оставаться, Кагами-кун. Пожалуйста, уходи.  
\- Что!? - тот орет громко и яростно, стискивает кулаки с содранными о чужие ощеренные клыки костяшками и дергается как от удара. - Какого черта ты считаешь, что можешь это решать?  
Аомине смеется — звук щекочет кромку уха, словно тот сам стоит у Куроко за спиной.  
Куроко моргает.  
Он знает, что, единожды услышав этот скрежещущий смех, никогда не отделается от этого ощущения.  
Он много чего знает.  
\- Ну зачем ты лишаешь Тецу развлечений? Я не думаю, что у него с тобой их так уж много.  
Хрясь! - у Кагами разбита вторая скула — хрясь! - Аомине хохочет в голос, сгибаясь пополам от удара под дых и снова щедро сплевывает кровью.  
\- Прекратите. Прекрати.  
Слишком много света. Слишком ярко.  
Куроко прикрывает глаза.  
\- Аомине-кун, прекрати.  
\- Какого черта ты вообще разговариваешь с ним, Куроко?  
\- Может, потому, что ты на связную речь не способен?  
\- Аомине-кун.  
Аомине. А-о-ми-не.  
Раньше он не успевал договорить дальше тихого протяжного «о».  
\- Перестань, Аомине-кун. Я не спал с ним. И не собираюсь. Довольно.  
\- Что? - Кагами поворачивается к нему и моргает. - Да ты рехнулся, при чем тут это? Я просто захотел начистить его отвратную морду, что ты вообще...  
\- Мне есть до этого дело, Тецу? - Аомине наконец смотрит ему в глаза, и растянутое в улыбке лицо трещит по швам, как дурно скроенная тряпичная маска, натянутая на картонку. - Ты проиграл мне и решил сделать вид, что все еще имеешь хоть какое-то значение?  
\- Аомине-кун.  
Куроко делает шаг. И еще один, и еще, и еще.  
\- Ты слишком яркий. Ослепительно. Без тени ты ослеп от своего света и не видишь то, что на самом деле происходит. Аомине. Посмотри на меня.  
Аомине опускает кулаки.  
Кагами ошарашенно переводит взгляд с одного из них на другого.  
\- Ты всегда был сильнее меня, но разве дело в этом? Ты мог победить меня в любой момент. С первой секунды как увидел. Ты всегда знал это. Разве то, чего ты хотел — победить меня? Я могу играть с ним. Могу считать его сильней тебя. Но разве имеет значение — это?  
Аомине перестает улыбаться так резко, словно его улыбку выключили как лампочку.  
\- Кагами-кун. Прошу тебя. Уходи сейчас.  
К его чести, он уходит молча.  
Острый запах крови становится нестерпимым.  
\- Ао...  
Его рот полон крови, его пальцы выпачканы в крови, он стискивает Куроко так сильно, что у того трещат ребра. Его язык острый и яростный, он целует как играет — так жестко, что кто-то другой смог бы только жалобно заскулить и сдаться.  
Кто-то другой. Не Куроко.  
Куроко думает о том, что он, наверное, немного мазохист. Что это, в общем-то, не имеет особого значения.  
Потом он просто не думает.  
Металлическая сетка ограждения впивается в кожу там, где она осталась цела после пальцев Аомине. Свет режет глаза и нервы, но Аомине не тратит время на ненужные рассуждения — просто подбирает с асфальта камень и разбивает лампочку в уличном фонаре.  
\- Трехочковый, - хрипло шепчет он, глядя вверх, и Куроко прижимается губами к его кадыку под влажной от пота кожей, кажущейся в темноте почти черной.  
Его разворачивают и швыряют вперед.  
\- Блядь, - выдыхает Аомине ему на ухо и стонет сквозь стиснутые зубы, - какой же ты узкий теперь, блядь, блядь...  
Куроко сжимает пальцы на холодном металле сетки и пытается вдохнуть хоть немного воздуха.  
«Это не я твоя тень. А ты — моя. Ты всегда за моей спиной, даже если я тебя не вижу...»  
Аомине двигается в нем, сжимает пальцы на ягодицах, насаживая на себя рывками, и — целует, в шею, во взмокшие волосы, лижет кромку уха, касаясь губами все мягче и мягче, двигая бедрами все жестче и жестче.  
Куроко стонет.  
Аомине вздрагивает всем телом и замирает на миг, войдя в него до упора, прижавшись так плотно, что кожа начинает вплавляться в чужую.  
\- Еще, - просит он отчаянно и зло, сорванным голосом, и Куроко снова стонет, пока темнота захлестывает его с головой.  
Он дрожит, пытаясь выровнять дыхание, оглушенный стрекотом цикад, далеким шумом машин — звуками обрушившегося на них лета.  
Сперма подсыхает на коже, он морщится и тихо выдыхает, когда его разворачивают и вжимают спиной в холодный металл сетки.  
Аомине стаскивает с себя майку и вытирает его, как делал когда-то давно, очень давно, так давно, что это успело стать частью не памяти — себя самого.   
Он горбится, комкая испачканную майку в руке, и утыкается лбом в плечо Куроко.  
\- Когда живешь без тени, ты как будто недоделанный. Как будто не живой. Оглядываешься — а за тобой ничего нет. Нахер так жить...  
Куроко молчит.  
Его тень жарко и сорванно дышит ему в шею.  
Его тень вернулась к нему.   
Чтобы жить.


	7. Chapter 7

Название: Вода  
Автор: Лейтенатор  
Бета: Аурум  
Фандом: Куроко  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Мидорима/Кисе  
Жанр: юст  
Размер: 507 слов  
Рейтинг: PG-13

\- Мы не виделись со средней школы, - говорит Кисе.  
«Я читаю твой гороскоп каждый день. Я помню адреса всех сувенирных лавок, где мы покупали тебе талисманы».  
Кап-кап.  
Мидорима швыряет полотенце прямо ему в лицо и говорит о чем-то совершенно неважном сейчас: играх, тренировках, победах и поражениях, - а Кисе слышит только звук падающих капель и шум в ушах.  
Как-кап.

В чем прелесть карьеры модели? Ты очень рано обзаводишься собственным жильем, куда денно и нощно таскаются друзья.  
Которое окидывает брезгливым взглядом тот, кого ты так долго ждешь, когда, наконец, соизволит принять твое приглашение.  
\- Бардак, - роняет Мидорима. Он пьет чай, сидя на высоком кухонном стуле, прямой как палка, и кривит поджатые губы.  
\- К следующему твоему приходу я здесь уберусь, - смеется Кисе.  
Мидорима молчит.   
В следующий раз он оглядывает выдраенную до блеска квартиру и бросает коротко и раздраженно:  
\- Ты весь грязный, - но идет не ко входной двери, а на кухню, пить чай. Его пальцы сжимают чашку так сильно, что костяшки под бинтами наверняка побелеют.  
Кисе смеется, напевая себе под нос в ванной. Его руки дрожат. Вода стекает вдоль позвоночника, щекочет кожу. Он закрывает глаза и пытается сосредоточиться на сегодняшней тренировке, на завтрашних уроках, на улыбке симпатичной одноклассницы. Ничего не выходит.  
Он намыливает плечи и думает о том, как быстро намокнут бинты на пальцах Мидоримы, когда тот коснется его влажной кожи, потянет за волосы на затылке. Как Кисе будет целовать его длинные, чуткие, сильные пальцы.  
Кисе никогда не отличался излишним терпением. Здравым рассудком, по-видимому, тоже.  
Он выходит голый с полотенцем в руках и продолжает смеяться, стискивая его все крепче.  
\- Ты пролил чай, - улыбается он, заходя на кухню, и между лопаток ноет, словно он кот, которого нужно погладить по выгнутой спине. - Вот, вытрись.  
Он оставляет полотенце на спинке стула и идет к холодильнику, достает пачку сока, запрокидывает голову и жадно пьет.   
Вода капает с мокрых волос.  
Кап-кап.  
Он поворачивается — и в лицо ему летит полотенце.  
\- Вытрись, - говорит Мидорима, поднимаясь из-за стола. - Пол будет мокрый.  
Кисе улыбается.  
Его трясет.  
Звук захлопнутой двери выбивает воздух из легких.

Они и вправду не виделись со средней школы. Так долго, Кисе в самом деле поражен. Ему казалось, это было только вчера.  
\- Тебе просто не повезло, - говорит Мидорима, и до Кисе, наконец, доходит — он что, пришел его утешить?   
\- Ты... - начинает он, но их прерывает вопль «Мидорима, да чтоб тебя!»  
Кисе улыбается.  
«Он кого-то напоминает мне, твой мальчик. Так же расширяет глаза от обиды и показательно дуется, так же смеется, так же ластится к тебе. Он просто чуть более настойчив. Верно?»  
\- Мне очень жаль. Но мы намерены выиграть у Сейрин, поэтому и не надейся на реванш.  
\- Не страшно, - говорит Кисе. - Я получу реванш в другом. Ты же помнишь, где я живу?  
Мидорима молчит, вода капает с мокрых волос Кисе оглушительно громко.  
Кап-кап.  
Мидорима кивает.  
Кисе улыбается.   
Он быстро учится — терпению в том числе.  
Его руки больше не дрожат.


	8. Chapter 8

Название: Победа  
Автор: Лейтенатор  
Бета: Аурум  
Фандом: Куроко  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Кагами/Куроко  
Жанр: романс, флафф  
Размер: 570 слов  
Рейтинг: PG-13

Кагами просыпается затемно, сам удивляясь тому, зачем так рано встал.  
В груди растет и ширится что-то непонятное, большое, толкается между лопаток, заставляя бежать за чем-то неведомым, но крайне нужным.  
На утреннем пляже тихо и никого нет. Прохладный песок колет босые ноги, хрустит под ступнями как снег.  
Снег здесь бывает только в горах. Смешная страна.  
Кагами бежит, прикрывает глаза на мгновение и пытается представить, что он сейчас на пляже в Калифорнии. Или на Лонг-Айленде. Не выходит.  
В Японии странно, здесь все пахнет по-другому: люди, деревья, вещи, сам воздух. Кагами глубоко дышит и все никак не может распробовать. Может быть, слишком много озона. Кагами бежит, и с каждым новым шагом его словно поднимает вверх над землей.  
Небо светлеет, становясь сначала серым, затем пепельно-голубым. Потом его цвет приобретает глубину, которая бывает заметна только по утрам — тот одновременно пронзительный и прозрачный оттенок, что неуловимо напоминает о чем-то смутно знакомом.  
Кагами замирает и смотрит на небо. Оно глядит на него огромным синим глазом, слепя медленно появляющимся зрачком солнца.  
Кагами улыбается и продолжает бег.  
Тело разогревается и поет, горячую кожу обдувает легкий ветер, Кагами бежит, так остро ощущая себя здесь и сейчас, живя одним конкретным мгновением, что время кажется бесконечным.  
В голове ни одной мысли, тихо шелестит море, и он чувствует себя абсолютно совершенным и цельным.  
Разве что...  
Кагами резко останавливается и слышит за спиной тихое "ох", теплой волной скользнувшее между лопаток.  
Горячий шар внутри дергается навстречу чужому вздоху, растет, наполняет грудь воздухом и жаром, а голову легкостью.  
\- Это плохо, - сокрушенно говорит Куроко. Кагами оборачивается и смотрит на него, улыбаясь. - Я перестаю быть невидимым. Это осложнит игру.  
\- Вот дурак, - смеется Кагами и ерошит колкие волосы на макушке Куроко. Тот прикрывает глаза, снова вздыхает и настороженно смотрит на него снизу вверх. - Я тебя не увидел. И двигаешься ты по-прежнему бесшумно. Не в этом дело. Я тебя почуял.  
\- О, - Куроко смешно округляет рот и очень серьезно глядит на него глазами-небом. - И чем я пахну для тебя?  
\- Печеньем, которое вчера не успели сожрать, - хохочет Кагами. - И победой.  
У Куроко смешные приоткрытые губы. Очень мягкие, если коснуться их рукой. Кагами сам не знает, зачем ведет пальцем по нижней, поражаясь этой неожиданной мягкости — чужой и своей.  
Куроко тихо выдыхает. Горячий шар внутри Кагами распирает ребра.  
Куроко отводит его руку от своего лица, и Кагами чувствует себя редкостным дураком. Пока Куроко не поднимается на носках и не прижимается приоткрытым мягким ртом к его губам.  
Море шумит, в голове тоже.  
Странная страна, странные люди. Все странно вокруг.  
Все странно внутри.  
\- Чем пахнет победа? - спрашивает Куроко, глядя куда-то между ключиц Кагами.  
Сердце скачет под его ладонью.  
\- Не знаю, - честно отвечает Кагами. - Черт его разберешь. Вроде и сладко, а может, и горько. Мне нравится, - кивает он.  
Куроко кивает в ответ.  
\- Расскажешь потом, как поймешь. Я попрошу в парфюмерном магазине, чтобы тебе сделали специальные духи с запахом меня.  
Он говорит так уверенно, что Кагами даже забывает о том, что собирался заржать.  
\- А если я никогда не соображу?  
\- Когда-нибудь поймешь, - уверенно отвечает Куроко и поднимает взгляд. - А пока не понял, я просто буду поблизости. Чтобы ты не забыл. Пахнет? - спрашивает он все так же серьезно, тычась макушкой в лицо Кагами.  
\- Пахнет, - тихо отвечает тот.  
Что-то огромное и жаркое меж ребер лопается гулко как огромный воздушный шар.  
Кагами горячо и спокойно.  
Теперь он знает, к чему ему надо бежать.


End file.
